The Power of Friendship
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: Hiya! I'm taking some time off of "The Adventure of Sonic and Link" To bring you this all new Sonic/YuGiOh! ZEXAL crossover! Friendship will be tested. Faith will hang in the balance of to unlikely heros. The truth will be revealed Rated K-T for safty. Hope and Astro belong to Ghetto-Kaiba09.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So, I'm taking some time away from "The Adventure of Sonic and Link Part 1 Beginning. To bring you this new story, 'The Power of Friendship'. For thoes of you who read 'Getto-Kiaba's' 'The Power of Love. This is kinda a Sonic version of it. Mainly, I picked the title because, Icouldn't think of any thing else.

**I do not own Sonic. nor will I.**

**Fan Charectors**

**Name: Astra the Hedgehog.**

**Age: Looks 15.**

**Gender: Male**

**Speices: Hedgehog (duh)! And Mobian Astral being**

**Physical appearence: Can be a see-through version of Sir Galahad/Silver. Or, a sort of cross between Silver and Astral (must know YuGiOh/ZEXAL, to know what he looks like). **

**Quill style: Front quills are like Silver's. Back quills at the top are three quills pointing up like Super Sonic's. Right side is a Sonic blue. Left side is an Astral blue. Bottom back quills are four going down like Silver's. Same colour scheme as top ones.**

**Body colour: Astral's shade of blue. Includes his marking. Eyelids have same colour scheme as quills. **

**Alliance: Good.**

**Gloves: wears none.**

**Shoes/Boots: Mainly Purple whith part of the bottom shaded orange. Soles are like Sonic's (wheres no socks).**

**Aditional accessories: Wears a small greem emerald shard on a brown cord around his head. wears another one on his left ankle. Only, the strap is small metal beads.**

**Crushing on: Nic the porcupine (she's Sonic's new girlfriend).**

**Peaple crushing on him: All of the girls that goto Sonic's High School: Mobius High (he can make it that peapole see him by, using his phsycic powers).**

**Name: Angle the Hedgehog**

**Age: 3 months.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Spieces: Hedgehog and Mobian Astral being**

**Appearence: Same as Astra's. Minus the Sonic blue parts.**

**Alliance: Good.**

**Aditional accessories: Wears same emerald shard as the one around Astra's head. Only on a smaller cord around her neck.**

**Name Nicole "Nic" the Porcupine**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female.**

**Appearence: Looks Like Dylan (of the councial of Acorn). Only taller.**

**Eye Colour: Ice blue.**

**Alliance: Good.**

**Clothing: Wears a orange t-shirt underneath an, opean Purple bubble vest. Pants are baggy blue jeans. Wears a grey studed duel belt (yes, this is kinda a YuGiOh ZEXAL crossover). Shoes are blue tennis shoes.**

**Aditional accessories: Wears a silver blue half moon on a metal beaded cord around her neck.**

**Crushing on: Sonic (her boyfriend).**

**Peaple crushing on Her: Sonic (she's his new girlfriend). Astra.**

**Name: Joesepth "Joey" the Porcupine.**

**Age: 15 1/2.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Appearence: Same as Nic. only male.**

**Eye Colour: Blue.**

**Alliance: Good. **

**Clothing: Wears a white t-shirt underneath a closed. Purple bubble vest. Pants are black sweats. Wears a blue duel belt.**

**Aditional accessories: Wears a black watch on right wrist.**

**Crushing on: No one.**

**Peaple crushing on him: Captian Cheerleader, Kara "the nerd" (don't ask).**

**Name: Cinderella "Cindy" Samantha Bluebell. **

**Age: 15 1/2.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Appearence: Lavender coloured hedgehog. with eight quills in a 'hair-style' look. The ends curled. Has dark Purple hair in the front. Right side short and skinny. Left side Long and uh, big?. **

**Eye Colour: Dark Purple. **

**Alliance: Good.**

**Clothing: Wears a dark pink tube top whith a white band around the bottom. Underneath a maghoney coloured, no-shleeved sweater. Pants are black baggy jeans/sweats whith orange belt like things on each pant leg. Two on each, close together. **

**Shoes/Boots: Purple/white 'Sonic Rider' style Boots. **

**Gloves: Light blue, finger-less gloves overtop of grey roboticized hands.**

**Aditional Accessories: A grey belt with two bag/pocket like things attached to left and right hips. double as a duel belt. She also wears Blue Goggles like a headband. **

**Crushing on: Sonic (former boyfriend. Broke up so they could see other peapole/they just wheren't feelin' the spark anymore). Manic (new boyfriend).**

**Peaple crushing on her: Sonic (read above ^^ for the deats). Manic (Girlfriend) Joey (dosen't tell/show it).**

It was a nice, calm. Day in station square. Sonic was in his mansion. Which he bought. Since becoming famous, he got $100 000. And, if he spends some of the money. He gets the amount he spent. As long as it's not all of his money.

He could not wait till later that tonight. For that was the time that he will get together whith his wolf pack. It strated out as a small group. consiting of him, Shadow and Sliver. The, Ichigo, Renji and, Toshiro joined. Then, Sonic's bro and sis. Manic and Sonia (the later not liking it. "To dirty!" She whould say). Then Cindy Bluebell. Then Tails. Then Randy Cunningham, Then, the latest member(s). Yugi/Yami. Peter Pan was once a member. But, Sonic kicked him out. Each had to go through a "development" stage. Each was bitten on theleft/right arm (So they can become a were wolf. as in get the "venom" into their system). Each only felt pain when bitten. not afterwards. Each had to have their arm fully bandaged. And, each can talk telapthicly, and. Had thier speed, strenght and, hungry increase by 10%.

"Yo, bro. wazz up?" Manic said as he walked into the living room where Sonic was sitting. Playing whith his and Astra's daughter. Even though he (Sonic), has a girlfriend. And Sonic and Astra both said that they will keep thier relationship strictly on the friend level (So it won't hinder thier duty (yes, I said duty. ok. it's kinda funny). as Warrior (Sonic) and. Warrior spirit/helper (Astra).). They do admit. They each kinda have a itsy bitsy (spider climbed the water spout. Ou- sorry). Crush on each other.

"Nothing much. Just siting here with Angel, watching T.V." Sonic replied.

"Un-ca!" Angel said to Manic. Even though, babys aren't supposed to learn how to talk 'till they're 8 months old. Well, Mobian Astral beings learn faster.

"Hi their, cutie!" Manic said as he saw Angel. He walked over to them (Sonic and Angel). knelt down. And Angel Grabbed Manic's nose! "Ow. Can I have my nose back?" Manic said.

So, Angel let go of Manic's nose. "Thanks" Manic said, rubbing his nose. "So, are you coming or what?"

"You bet!" Sonic replied excited. he knew what Manic was talking about. "I'll just call Nic to come over and, look after Angel while where gone ." Just then, Astra came out of Sonic's Chaos emeral Pendant. It looks like a green chaos emerald on a metal beaded cord. It has the same powers as one to. And then more!

"So, I'm guessing you want me to come?" Astra asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could." Sonic answered.

"Ok. are we going or what?" Shadow asked as he telported to the living room via chaos control. Brining Yuma and Astral along with him. "I picked them up like you asked, Sonic." Shadow said. "Where's my 20 bucks?"

"I said I'd Give you the 20 bucks. IF. You didn't say CHAOS CONTROL when you went. And you said it. So, NO $20 for you Shads." Sonic answered. "WHAT!?" Questioned Shadow.

While those to where bickering. Astra was talking to Astral. "Hi." Astra greeted. "Hello, Astra, did you get any more of you past memories?" "No. Since today was sorta an offday. What, with Angel and all." After Astra said that, Angel was crawling over to Astra and Astral. "Da!" She said with her outstreched arms. Astra picked her up and continued to talk to Astral. "Has Yuma been a pain today?" "Hey! I herd that!" Yuma shouted. Easedropping. Astra, Asral and, Angel all sweat dropped. "Oh, didn't see you there. Yuma." Astra and Astral said. "Well, we'd better get going. Do you want to come and watch?" "Sure, but, should we wait 'till Nic get's here?" Just after Astral said that. Nic, Joey (the Porcupine), Randy and, Yugi/Yami came in through the front door. "Hi! So are we doing this or what!" Randy asked. "You bet!" The rest of the pack said. And then grinned at each other when they relised that they said it all at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Sonic and Manic said. then they all laughed.

**AAAAAAnd there's the first chapter! "Hope" yall liked it! Say bye bye Angel! **

**Angel: Bye-bye! (and then she put her left hand in her mouth. And started gurrgaling. I mean, giggaling) ;) **

**Please review!**

**Sonic: Yeah! Let's do it to it!**

**That's never going to get old. I muttered sarcasticly. **

**See ya! Until the next chap!**

**All of the cast (so far ;) ) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic/ZEXAL. Although. I whould like part-ownership of the Sonic franchise. :(**

**Extra Details about ocs.**

**Astra: Born in midevil times. Astra's true name is Theodore. Theo dor short. His family was poor until King Authur took his family in, after Astra/Theo won a jousting tormament (did not use horses though). After a strange light helped him, get the courage he needed in order to win. He whouldn't find out that Authur was his part-uncle until his other life. After 10 or so years, his time had come. So had his mother's. They didn't pass onto the After-life. However, they simply got reincarnated, of sorts. The price they had to pay. Astra lost his memories of his past life (Kinda like Yami, eh?). His mother. Could not go back to her family and could not see Astra/Theo until much later. When Sonic became the chosen warrior. After a "few" events, She returned to Astra in her spirit goddess form (a sorta mix between Yuma's mom and Hylia. Tell ya where to find her late-ah ;) ). She offered Astra a chance. A chance for him to be whith her again. Achance she did not wan't Astra to take. For it whould mean that Vectro/Hollow Sonic (a fellow oc of mine.) Whould prevail. That he whould take over the world (another wanna-be world conquer). He didn't take the offer of course. Since it whould of ment that He (Astra), whould have to abandone his new friends. Won't figure out more about his past life (when either him or Sonic do something courages, and sacrifice their (or his) life. A new memory is revealed). And, He'd never get to see Sonic again. Months later. After transforming into... uh... does anyone have a good name that combines Astra and Sonic's for a fusion transformation? Sonic had a baby grow inside of him (read "the Power of Love for the deats on how this sorta happened). Of course, none of them new. But, Astra had a feeling that that was the TRUE reason Sonic whithered (or another fancy word to describe pain.) in pain all those nights. Although, the pain was far from Enduring when she was born. The rewards where. Well, rewarding. They gave birth to a beautiful baby moabian astral being girl that they called Angel.**

**Angel: Born 3 months ago. She's the dauthger of The fastest thing alive. And the chosen warrior of this generation, Sonic. And Moabian Astral being/warrior spirit. Astra. She's a healer. Just like her father will be (each time Astra regains a memory, he also gains a new power. Sorta reminds ya of Astral, eh?).**

**Nic the Porcupine: Decendant of Mana and Kisara (give ya the deats late-uh on in the story. ;) When I can think of some, that is). She resembles Mana more (think of her as a moabian porcupine), she does have Kisara's eyes now. She (Nic) can summon the ka spirit, Dark Magician girl, just like Mana. She (Mana) is the female version of the warrior spirit (Can't let the boys have all the fun. Now, can we ;).) She's been doing the whole warrior spirit thang alot longer than Astra. Since the egyptian times to be excact. This hwever, was and still sorta is, a secert she's been keeping from Atem/Yami. She goes to the same High as Sonic and Astra. She whises the boys whould stop oogaling over her. Even though she's dating Sonic, they still do.**

**Joey the Porcupine: First off, he's NOT the same as Joey Wheeler. Ok? Second. He's the decendant of the great Mahad. He also goes to the same High as Sonic and Astra. He also whishes for the cheerleaders-excpasily the head-to stop oogaling over him. He's VERY protective of Nic. But, is okay whith Sonic dating her. As long as he doesn't go to far.**

**...Well, I was thinking of continueing on whith the story. But, Since this is already so long. I think I'll wait till tomorrow to continue.**

**Astral: And you'd better hurry to so other's won't start to think your dea-**

**Aaand, that's all the time that we have! Good night everyone! {whispers to Astral} [I don't want another peap out of you! Or else, You'll be gone!] *storms off angerly* and when I was gone, Astral chuckled.**

**Astral: Oh My {Faces the audience/whoever's reading this besides me} Good night everyone! {salutes}.**

**Then the lights fade out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A random book appears. Flips a "few" pages and out pops... ME!**

**Hiya! Sorry I made you wait so long! I just got permission from Ghetto-Kaiba for the use of Hope and Astro, the baby Astral beings! *everyone cheers***

**Oy! Sorry this is late but... HAPPY NEW YEAR! *shakes around a noise maker and blows a horn that you'll usaly see at birthday parties* Hey. How did this party hat get here?**

**You then see Sonic in the distance, snickering. You wonder what he's snickering about. You then turn and look at me.**

**...And that's where babies come from! I say, you are then confused. You shake it off, though.**

**Vetrix. Care to do the owners?**

**Vetrix: Of course! Sonicfangirl does NOT own Sonic OR ZEXAL! Although, she REALLY wants to be part owner of the Sonic franchise some day! Know can I have some cake?**

**Of course!**

**Vetrix: Yaaaaaaay! *runs towards GAINT cake.***

* * *

"So, are yall ready?" Asked Sonic.

"Of course we are! Right, elf boy?"* Randy** asked Link***. Link just grunted, not liking the use of his nicname.

"Alright! Don't go to far! Remember, WE want to watch!" Yuma said, motioning to him and Astral.

"Alright! Here we go!" Shouted Sonic, after giving The two a thumbs up. He then closed his eyes, transforming, into,

* * *

**Vetrix: Hurry up! The suspense is KILLING me!**

**Vetrix! Get OUT of here when the story's going!**

**Vetrix: Sorry. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

transforming, into, AN APPLE! Kidding! He transformed into a were-wolf!****

Next up was Silver. Transforming into a Wolf-like version of him. Then Manic***** Then Shadow.

* * *

10 minutes later!

Last but not least, Randy.

"Few, that whould never end!" Thought Manic

"Shut up!" Thought Sonic.******

"Sorry." Thought Manic.

* * *

**Astral's P.O.V.**

They look like they are having so much fun. I thought. At first, I thought humans where weird. Moabians didn't exciste. And, that I was the only Astral being besides Dark Mist.******* True, he maybe a Moabian one but, I feel that we have a lot more in coming than we know now.

"Hey, Astral?" asked Yuma, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I answered the spikey headed boy beside me, "I'm alright." Yuma nods, then turns to face the pack. At first, Ithought that he was annoying, and that his dueling skills where less than skillful.******* But, I thought wrong. Because, the bond that me and Yuma have formed is great. And, it will never cease to excist.

* * *

"Hey, watch it Randy!" Link thought/said. "You could have killed me!"

"Sorry. But, YOU WHERE IN THE WAY!" thought/shouted said person.

After 1-4 hours. Sonic and the pack decided to quit. The humans went towards some trees, to put their clothes on.********

"That was fun." Sonic said, looking at his brother Manic. And, his Spirit guide/friend, Astra. "Let's get something to eat.

"Ok!" Everyone, besides Astral. Who does not need food to survive. And, Astra. Who went back to his Spirit form.

* * *

***comes in rideing Yusei's D-Wheel* That's it for Chapter 3, folks! Until next time! *salutes* Rev it up! *Rides a way on the "barrowed" D-Wheel.* **

**Yusei: Hey! Come back here! *turns to audience* Hi. *lifts hand up* If you where wondering what all the * where for. They wheren't swearing. They where just put there for reference reasons. It's like saying "Hey! Here'a a reference!" Good thing I grabbed the list before she ran off. And she was/is wearing protective gear. Although, I think the Hokey paddinig is a bit to much. Just hope she doesn't wreck it.**

***CRASH!***

**Great, now I'll have to fix it. *looks at audience whith a confused look.* Oh! Right! The list. *chuckles nervously* Alright, *grabs list* **

*** Number 1 was for, Links nicname, Elf boy. * Number 2 was for, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. bio found at this link: wiki/Randy_Cunningham. * Number 3 was for, Link. the Hero of Hyrule. Bio is found at these Links: Link and, wiki/Link. * Number 4 was for, the anime wolf used fo Sonic's wolf form. Link is: tuts/11080/1/1/how-to-draw-anime-wolves, . Note: For Sonic, eyes are emerald green and not golden yellow. * Number 5 was for, Manic the Wolf. Link is: clubs/manic-the-hedgehog/images/23931132/title/manic-wolf-photo. * Number 6 was for, the fact that Sonic and his pack can comunicate telepathicly, just like Sam/Jacob's pack. No real links needed, except for: wiki/Black_pack, wiki/Uley_Pack, wiki/Jacob_Black and, wiki/Sam_Uley for those of you who haven't read/seen/watched twilight berfore. * Number 7 was for, Number 96 Dark Mist. Who appeared in ZEXAL episodes 20, 37 and, 38. Bio for character found at this link: wiki/Number_96:_Dark_Mist_(character). link for card: wiki/Number_96:_Dark_Mist. * Number 8 was for, episode 2 of ZEXAL. For observation 1 or 2 for list of observations. go to this link: wiki/Astral and scroll down to Oservations. * Number 9 was for the fact that their clothes are sherreded after they transform into wolves. The Moabians don't mind. The Humans carry clothes around their back leg (right/left), link(s) already giving. What's this? *scrunches eyes to see better* "I think Astral and, Yami/Yugi. Are really- *I come in on a standard version of the D-Wheel and, take the list* Hey! Come back here! No worries. I already have it memorised. *I come back and wrap duc tape over Yusei's mouth and arms*.**

**Duc tape. It fixes everything! *winks* Rev it up! *rides away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Astra: Sonicgirl77 does not own Sonic or Zexal. She's also sorry for the long wait. Since there are/was no reviews, she thought no one was reading this (beside noveljoy). So, she lost faith. It wasn't until sometime this week, maybe a wednesday. That she found out how many peaple read her stories. Thanks to the wonderful traffic stats. This-**

**Me: Ok, I CAN tell them, y'know. Anyways... In case you where wondering. Yusei is ok. The duct tape is off of him. Along with a few hairs (I think he was growing a mustache). Vetrix is gone some where (duct tape always works ;) ). This story is going to switch between 1st person/P.O.V. And, regular story writing. The P.O.V. is going to be Angel's. a month has gone by. It is the 2nd week of school, for both Sonic and Yuma. Kari and Haru take care of the kids while Sonic, Astra, Yuma and, the gang are at school. In this story, Hope is a year old. Astro is 4-5 years old (kinda need help on that). Angel's b-day hasn't happened yet. ... And, I'm going to go on with the story. **

**Yusei: Ouch.**

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

Hello. My name is Angel. I am the daughter of Sonic and Astra. Nic (Sonic's girlfreind), is kinda like a step-mom for me. I am currently at the Tsukumo house. Where I am when my daddas and moma are at school. I am (thankfuly), not the only Astral being here. True, I maybe a Mobian version. But, I can shape-shift to a regluar Astral being. I am great friends with Hope. Yuma and Astral's first kid. Despite Yami Astral imprinting some of his number powers into her. She is as regular as an Astral being off spring can be.

I however, sorta find her brother. Astro, annoying. *sigh* But, I guess I just have to live with him. *groans*

"Angel! Hope is wondering if you could play games with her?" Kari "said". Kari is Yuma's older sister. She's also a journalist (whatever that is). I kinda like it that she treats me like I'm older. If you are done cocking your heads to the side. I'll explain it for you, again. Mobian Astral beings learn/mature faster. I just like acting my age. Plus, the maturing part comes later.

"Yay!" I chirped in a baby-ish voice, clapping my hands.

"Grandma, can you watch over them? I got to go find a scoop. If I don't, my boss will chew my head off!" Kari said. I got a bit nervous at the last part. Can humans really do that?

**Somwhere on Mobius. Sonic anime fell.**

*shrugs* I'm pretty sure that she was joking... I think.

"Of course! Just don't be out to late!' Haru chirped. *pumps fist* "Yes!" I whispered. Not that I don't like Kari. I am just excited that I get to hang out with Hope!

**Five minutes later...**

"By guys! I'll try to be back befor 5!" Kari said as she waved good bye. I was already in the living room. Playing with Hope's toys with her. She could talk. That is also kinda how we became friends. That, and she doesn't ignore me like Astro. :(

"So, when do you think dada will come back?" Hope asked. She was currently not chewing on her plastic keys.

"Dunno. Maybe four or three." I said. I honestly had no idea.

She just nodded.

**20 minutes later.**

*Yawn* Man, am I tired or what? Good thing it's nap time. Now, unless you want to read about me sleeping. I sugest you just don't ask to read about me sleeping. Please?

**10-20 minutes later.**

I checked the clock after I woke up from my sleep. Shoot, still a half an hour left. *streches* Hmmm.

**Time for the let's bug Kari show!**

"Can I go now? Can I go now?' I kept on asking her. I didn't really want to go ant where. Just to bug Kari for the heck of it.

"Can you PLEASE. Just stop?' Kari said it like she was asking it. But, I knew that she was secretly annoyed.

"Where's dada?" Hope asked as she walked in wobbily. She wasn't really good at walking yet. Oh! And, In case you where wondering. kari came back at 3: 00. That was when naptime ended. :)

"Yuma'll be here in 20 minutes." Kari groaned, rubbing her tempel's (I think it has to do with your forhead).

"Sonic?" I asked.

"How's about yougo play with your toys and I'll come and play with you when I am done writing this scoop." (Please tell me the I'll come and play with you part didn't weird ypu out).

**15 minutes later!**

"Daddy's coming back! Daddy's coming back!" Hope said bouncing on the couch. Boy, was she ever exited!

"Ok, ok. Please sit down, Hope!" Kari laughed. It was a minute after that that I felt something wet.

"Uh-oh..." I said.

"Let me guess. You need a diaper change, Angel?" Kari groaned. What? I can.

Anyways, let's just hope you'll not be disapointed that I don't tell you about the fasinating thing that is Kari changing my diaper! She said sarcastily. Anyways, it took about 5 minutes. But, let us just skip to the part where Sonic and Yuma come back.

**Let's do the time warp again!**

"How was school?" Haru asked Yuma as he walked into his house. Sonic following him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sonic joked. He's just like that. :)

"Ok then. What did you do to day in school, Sonic?" Karis asked as she walked into the kitchen. Sonic sweat dropped.

"N-nevermind."

There was a flash of blue light. And, then Astral appeared. He smiled at me. "How was your day?" He asked me.

I just gave him a simple answer. "It sure was something." It was one of the best non-Sonic days I had. Now, Sonic's here. Yay!

* * *

**I was so tempted to write more to this story. But, I's needs to get in another chap to my OC ZEXAL story.**

**Astra: If this wasn't what you where expecting well. Sorry. Sonicgirl just wanted to do a chapter of this story throught the eye's of Angel. Plus, Hope and Astro where intrduced in this story.**

**Yusei: So, now refrences?**

**Me: Sorry!**


End file.
